bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkusMaster/Archive 2
Archives Archive 1 Re: Earth Attackers Yea, I was not sure about that page, so I tried to make it open for info. I knew it was not a real thing though. Thanks for deleting it. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 16:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) NO! Bakuhorma said he's leaving, what about my codes! no! 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 18:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I blocked GaiaDrago on Bakugan2Wiki for a year :D Nobody calls Agent Z a traitor. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hi hi darkusmaster i think that it is stupid that they put aquos phophso in the tins and that is the only way to get and aquos one and i really want and need one but yes it is really stupid that they don't put an aquos phophso in a booster and a starter pack but instead they put him in a tin and i think that is stupid because people that would spend there money on a tin for one when they can just buy the booster or starter pack with him in it. Question Is there a way to upload a HTML to my user page? I'm watching you...Always 22:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE can i be an admin im dieing to ive been here a while i wont be on much but ask rec the story why ok so i wont be on catch me on bd I know. Who gives it? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i got a question i got a question for you have you been on Nathan Master wiki you should check it out and if you help me with it and you help me get all the information for the info study i will make you an admin for my wiki. search of the name Nathan Master wiki under google and the n in nathan and the m in master are caps. Pikmin Day 1 Finally after all the delays, Pikmin Day 1 is on Chuggas page! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Random. Hey! I saw that vid of yours about the maze game. Oh what a classic. It's always funny. Will You subscribe to my channel please? I did to yours. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 00:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha! Yea, this is mine. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school` WAIT! CHECK YOUR YOUTUBE INBOX BEFORE YOU GO! IMPORTANT STUFF IN MESSAGE! VERY INPORTANT! 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused What is the difference between this wiki and the one labeled 2? TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Look! Check the video I sent you on youtube in a message. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a link It is in the description. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Will you help me with my wikia? I might easily promote you to admin. But even so will you plaese help me? Sure ill help if u promote me to admin Mattmanzoom8 (talk) 01:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Mattmanzoom8 PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Well then, I guess I to have run my wikia alone then. If you change your mind you know where to find me. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Funny... Our names start with 'Darkus'. DarkusAlpha (talk) 02:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make userboxes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry i have asked 5 other people and they say nothing. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for shutting down that blog. It was getting dangerous. Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 21:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll let you know if I do find others. Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 22:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well, thanks for stopping the the trash income. Even for AOH. DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Umm, what is it?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it really deserve a spot there...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) IEA episodes Watch ep 21, 27 and 3:46 to the end of episode 30. these ones are pretty funny. PokemasterLink| I like Bakugan AND Pokemon, but my favorite is Zelda. Yea Check your YouTube Inbox, message me there. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 01:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I added myself to teh template :P I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 13:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No! Rec deleted the blog because I did something, please gohere though! I will be gone from here soon, but please go to the new wiki I made. Bye DM! For now! Create a Userpage there! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Want to be... Friends? DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You use Google chrome? There was a commercial that chrome that chrome was faster than lighting. Ever saw that one? DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Load a page and 'BAM!' DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ethernet is faster than wireless internet. Still, I like my wireless router because there is no ethernet for my DSi. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I see... I also like Gigrth in the bakugan form! DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You are much welcome. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''and Pound.]] 15:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo DarkusMaster longtime no see. What are you up too? Firered16 SA (talk) 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tsutarja (A.K.A. Smugleaf), I think he's cool. He's my pokemon for B/W I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 18:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey This will sound stupid but, could help me make a signature? PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! I agree! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 03:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Ones I've been looking for! Thanks! ; ) Wish I could do a online battle but my DSi is LOST! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 04:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, how do I do that?!?! Never heard of deleting them all the way. Why didn't anyone tell me this before??? Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 19:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me. Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 19:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) please let me be an admin. i hope that you trust me to be an admin i hope you leave a message on my talk page and agree with the other admins to let me be one.from:jbling BD Tourney Please state your main BD team for the tourney on my blog. BAKUGAN FOREVER I do not envy you... The position you are in is a difficult one. You are trying to keep sanity in the middle of a chaotic situation, and I commend you for that. People will respond in one of 3 ways: They will keep fighting each other and the powers that be; they will stand behind you and try to help the situation; or they will just ignore everything that is happening and just go about their business. I generally fall into that last category, just ignoring the drama and doing what I can. I do want you to know that I have a personal interest in this wiki. As a result of that, I support you and your efforts, and will try to bring down hostility and tensions when they appear. I can be a voice of reason or I can be a silent observer, just shaking my head and moving on, but I think the more people who discourage behaviors detrimental to the wiki the better the overall product will be. Thank you for not leaving during this chaos. I know I appreciate it. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 17:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand this page: Bakugan List There is a page that looks like it is supposed to list all the Bakugan, by release possibly, that is the #1 page viewed/visited. I looked at it, and I don't understand the layout, what information is supposed to be there, and what information is missing. The whole area of Dimensions is missing, but the video game is there, characters in anime and in the "game" are there, but I think the newer players (starting with the release of Dimensions) would be terribly confused by that page. Could I have a go at a mock up of the page, see if it helps make anything more clear or makes information easier to find? If what I come up with looks like something that would work, we could work on emulating it for the main Bakugan list. Please let me know your thoughts on it one way or the other. If you don't like that idea, I am going to go through the most visited pages for technical reviews. I was using the alphabetical listing of pages, but some of those haven't been viewed/edited in a year or so. Seems to me that is a waste of time at this point. Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks - TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 17:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) MEANIE! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Today I blocked a guy for putting a gross pic up and reverted the edit 2 minutes after the thing was done. I also deleted the picture, and harassed steelearth? She kept calling me mean, I just said girlie cuz she said she was a girl. She kept writing I was mean. I am so sick of this. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) He said he was a girl. I just got some pics of Breezak and Longfly on Dimensions. !!!!!!!. Here they are. Longfly coming soon. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) longflybdballform.png Picture 7.png breezakbd.png attackingbreezak.png K. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Battle Gear Requests Well . . . i kinda got battle gear combination requests you can do, & here they are - Aquos Aranaut and Copper Boomix - Subterra Akwimos and Copper Battle Sabre - Crimson and Pearl Hawktor and Gold Chompixx - Crimson and Pearl Contestir and Gold Swayther - Pyrus Linehalt and Silver Battle Turbine - Ventus Phosphos and Gold Spartablaster - Haos Krakix and Copper Battle Crusher - Subterra Rubanoid and Gold Vicer - & Ventus Sabator and Gold Destrakon Can you do those? Ziperator I got the Ziperator at Target. They had all the wave 4 super assaults there Battle Yes at Avior school yard. Look 4 Regi24 Battle Whats ur name on dimensions? Battle im logging in Something Cool Well . . . since you apperently "unboxed" Silver Razoid, i would like to see him connected to random Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. More Battle Gear Requests We could try putting these in. Pyrus Akwimos and Gold Barias Gear Darkus Avior and Silver Razoid Aquos Coredem and Gold Destrakon Gear (not yet released) & Haos Sabator and Gold Vicer and by the time it is halloween, they will be posted in battle gear articles ps-when i connected Pyrus Linehalt with Silver Battle Turbine, it looked cool. Dude, can we battle on Dimensions, and you record it, and I will put it on the BakuWikiM youtube channel? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) READY TO BATTLE? SORRY CAPS Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan brawl on BD! See ya there! Spencer: Apperently, never because Bakugan Dimensions did not respond, so i may not be able to get on. ... He had no right to call you out. I won't go on [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'with dead memories ']] in my head.' 21:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)' How long? Remember, he is new, and is used to certain things. I won't go on [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'with dead memories ']] in my head.' 21:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC)' Who was the founder of this Wiki? O_o" DarkusAlpha 21:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling. DarkusAlpha 21:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) First, It's you and me. force on wiki.com type in thenextgeneration.you can edit that wiki.im an admin (jbling) on that wiki.i created your page so edit if you like.sept.11. from jbling. Like this pic to the right of the page? My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 01:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Spencer: Look, if you could just send the battle gear combination requests i put here, maybe i'll award you something. Heres what i mean Battle Gear requests are what i tell you to combine bakugan with batttle gear in different combinations then post the image of the combination here. GET IT!!!! I see Oh, so that hints you are black, well . . . i don't know what to say. Spencer: All right All right, well . . . what is your whole Bakugan (the round ones) collection. THAT RASCIST SON OF A!!!!!!!!!! My Blitz Lovez MUDKIPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Block him for that thing about race or race blah blah blah. A week is good. My Blitz Lovez MUDKIPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I made a new policy. My Blitz Lovez MUDKIPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Unbelievable... This... http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkusAlpha/Wait_a_second... My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 05:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Te he he he... I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 02:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WHAT EMULATOR! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 14:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, A suguestion. You should protect your Userpage. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 14:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) When I open the file, it says pick Rar file. WHAT DO I DO?! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 17:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Which one do I pick, I have Desmume, and Pokemon White, please help me! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,, so I just open the file? Which one do I choose. 1-13/ Oh crap! Where's the last one? 18:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It says next version is required. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 18:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, Why does Bendo "hate" his Adminship? Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 21:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine. I'll stay as an Admin, but don't count on me as a good one. 42% insane + 33% evil + 24.9% nice + .1% serious = I! Bendo14! 21:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How do I put news onto the news thing? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 21:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Are you going to? I can put my unimportant(to the news template) news on RTW. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 22:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wanna film my Brawlacus? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 02:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ok. Try saturday... I'm brawling and watching CN(for bakugan) so I'm availdible. I will be on Lumagrowl. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 02:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Band Competition I completely miss marching band now that I read what you were doing! I tried out for DCI as Color Guard, but there was no way to make the amount of practices they had. Maybe someday I will go back and be an instructor for a marching band. Few people have guards because once the people who know how to do it (create the choreography to match the band and the music) graduate, most don't come back. So, thanks for the memories! Can't wait to hear how your ratings came back! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 14:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. The rest is up to you. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 20:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Archive I thought I could figure this out but I can't seem to figure it out on my own. I want to create an archive page to move my existing talk page. I looked through the Wiki help but obviously I didn't understand something there. If you could help me out, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 21:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh! I thought I did something and completely deleted my talk page! There may be a page or two out there where I was trying to create the archive. I don't know how to find them and/or delete them. Is there a link that explains how to create the archive so I don't have to bother anyone with it again? Thanks for your help - You rocked it so fast! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 21:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Please Help Me Agent Z is bribing me to lie. I'm real! He says I should "admit that I'm lying, and that I have been all along . . ." Also, he says he would not block me if I lied and admited it. I'm the real deal! He wants to block me if I don't lie. HELP ME! Steelearth14|WRONG!|I don't like teh colors 21:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not gonna lie. Also, even if I lied and say that I was lying, I would be blocked for no reason. I'm the real deal. My account was taken over during August and some of this month. I'm real, and trapped. If I lie and say It was never my sister, I'm blocked. If I say the truth that my account was hacked, and that real me only was here in July and now, I will also get blocked by Z. HELP ME! I'M NOT A LIAR! MY ACCOUNT WAS ATTACKED BY THE DEVIL! HELP ME! Steelearth14|WRONG!|I don't like teh colors 21:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE HER!!! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm a boy. The Devil said I was something in between, and/or a girl. I still don't get the point of that. Nor how a girl under the age of 10 knows what that is. I'm not lying about anything. I was hacked, and now I'm back, really. I was not actually here for August and the beginning of this month. Also, I hope this makes you feel good Z, that I continued on this Headline. Steelearth14|WRONG!|I don't like teh colors 21:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) GREAT. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Differences I can understand there will be differences and issues in a group this size, but there seem to be a few that have gone on for a while. Is there anything I can do to help out with resolving some of the issues? I have experienced personally some issues with "ownership" of pages, but those individuals are more passive about the issue. I can deal with it and ignore what doesn't affect the wiki. Are these other issues causing any issues with the wiki? Sorry for involving myself, but I am getting over working with a group that has so much infighting. Thought I would offer to help before abandoning ship. TC (talk) 21:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What started it? I am willing to talk to them to see if they can give it up for the sake of the group. Did Steel's account really get used by his sister? (And am I correct that he is a guy?) TC Thank you for backing me up. I know I am new here, but I have been playing online with a lot of these people for a while. I hope I didn't lose the respect of anyone on here, or cause anyone else to either. TC Can i help with some templates? I meant like templates? I'm good at photoshop. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 03:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Super Luigi Galaxy Part 24 Chugga is back with over 19 minutes of Super Luigi Galaxy! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWjkS1taIrE PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']][[User blog: PokemasterLink| Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!]] Old times.... Remember when Pokemon was like this Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|right Badges Me and some other people want the badges back. I was wondering if I could start something to help get the badges, like a petition.The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 17:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) BakuNews How do you put a blog on Baku News?? Drago99 down with the new skin!!!!! 01:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Pikmin day 10 You have got to watch this episode, you are gonna laugh at it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrh4AnNpTVM PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'''Leave me be or]] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Hey, did you get a Dharak Colossus? Or was that RTW bakugan? I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 04:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,whats up? greetings.im just stoping by to say high.i wont do vandlism,ask to be an admin or annoy you i just wanted to be friends.please leave a message on jbling's talk page.i hope to talk to you again.p.s i hope you don't mind if there are no capital letters. Nukix Gear page change. I don't know how to do this, but Nukix Gear is gold. Can you fix that? Which Admins? Which Admins will back you up? Super Silver is awesome! 19:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) So... So... They might not you have no proof so! By the way do you like Sonic cause I can't wait for Sonic Colours! Super Silver is awesome! 19:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) So.... So they still might not! also do you like COLOURS? and Smugleef? everyone knows Mudkipz and LUCCARIO ARE AWESOME NOT SMUGLEEF! Super Silver is awesome! 19:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't like him I don't like Smugleef I just don't by the way the DS one is still going to be good but just not great still getting it though! by the way Charmander is great and his evoulutions! by the way I don't like Smugleef because well he's not normal he looks cool but that's it! Super Silver is awesome! 19:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) SMUGLEAF ROCKS YOU'RE SOCKS OFF MAXUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also Mijimaru. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Want to start filming my Colossus Gears on BD? I'll bring in my Pyrus Rubanoid too. Tell me if you accept. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious. 21:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Crap. Router's doing it again. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious. 21:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) YES! Let's continue. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious. 22:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) How are you? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Same/ Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 23:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you make userboxes? I really want to know! I'm an Orange your an Apple{Markus793} 01:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) AOH seems to be gone now. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious. 20:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Shall I put the archive box on thou talk page? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 21:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) k. I am changing the poll, what should I make it. Also any template ideas? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ? oh right. yeah... I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious. 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Help I was wondering if you could help me color this new sig i came up with. PokemasterLink|This...is...DHARAK!!! I only ask on little thing, could you please put a link to dharaks page on his name? If you can't help, thanks anyway. PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Zoobles Page??!! ummmm DM why is there a page on zoobles? its creepy Blue bleh bleh bleh bleh...... Im leaving this place because over the time,this place got all the fun sucked out of it.Can you make a blog about this please? By the way,im staying at RTW only. Um, uh . . . I don't want this. Dino Queen typed: *User blog comment:DarkusMaster/Results of "Are we Moving?" comment by DinoQueen13 3 minutes ago * *User blog comment:DarkusMaster/Results of "Are we Moving?" comment by DinoQueen13 4 minutes ago This was in "Recent Activity". Also, on their Userpage, it says some . . . stuff. Under "peeves". Steelearth14|WRONG!|I passed it 22:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. Now kinda worse on that page. All this stuff about "brats". I can't find one reason not to think that that quote has nothing to do with me. I was insulted twice, now this. We all need to imbrace no bullying. It's in the news, it's in the school's, and even a lady at the book store was talking about it. Steelearth14|WRONG!|I passed it 22:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) colossus battle hey DM do you want to batlle my drago colossus? Winxrainbowix (talk) 00:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ok we can Winxrainbowix (talk) 04:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Film my DrC? Please? User: DarkusAlpha 15:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) help How do you edit your userpage and other pages' infoboxes? And how do you make galleries and add pics to galleries?